Gefühle
by xXxVampireDollxXx
Summary: belial is back in da house ggg also leutz, der achte teil von gefühle is on und es wird sehr süüüüüüß...finde ich zumindest...
1. Default Chapter

Gefühle!!!

Summery: In der Story geht's um Marik-chan und Baku-chan. Marik fühlt sich einsam und ist total in seiner Machtgier gefangen. Naja, und Bakura holt in da raus. Und was sonst so alles passiert müsst ihr schon selber lesen.!!!

Autor: xXxVampireDollxXx

feedback: vampireXdollweb.de oder kifferlady89web.de

Disclaimer: Ja,ja, die Charas gehören leider net mir, sondern Kazuki Takahashi.heul marikbakura&setobesitzenwill

Warning: Shounen-ai

Pairings: Marik/Bakura

Zum besseren Verständniss: Marik Ishtar=Marik

Yami Bakura=Bakura

(Bakura=Ryou)

Legende:

#...# : Wenn jemand denkt

„..." : Wenn jemand spricht

/.../ : Geräusch ( kommt eh net oft vor .)

# Machtgierig... ich bin machtgierig...immer mehr von dem Gefühl alle beherrschen zu können. Aber es macht mich krank und ich bin einsam. Mein Leben dreht sich nur darum noch mehr von dieser zuckersüßen Macht zu bekommen. Darüber habe ich ganz vergessen, dass es noch viel wichtigere Dinge auf der Welt gibt, Dinge, von denen ich schon lange keine Ahnung mehr hatte. Aber auch ich brauche diese Dinge. Liebe ist das Wichtigste, aber für mich ist es nur eine Sinnlosigkeit. Ich habe einmal vor langer Zeit gewusst wie es ist zu lieben. Ich hatte meine Schwester und Odion so sehr geliebt, wie nichts oder niemanden sonst. Aber nun ist es wie ein Gefühl aus einer anderen Welt. Alles was ich empfinde ist diese Gier nach mehr Macht, dieses Verlangen Yami von seinem Tron zu stoßen.#

„ Meister?"wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. „ Was ist?"herrschte ich den Raritätenjäger an. „ Dort ist jemand der Sie sprechen möchte."Ich wante mich um. Bakura stand mit einem breiten Grinsen in der Tür. Ich bedeutete dem Raritätemjäger zu gehen. „ Was willst du?" „ Wissen wie's mit den Milleniums- Artefakten steht!"„ Du kennst meine Bedingung..."„ Ich will einen Gegenstand als Vorbezahlung."„ Vergiss es!"„ Dann gilt unsere Abmachung nicht mehr."„ Gut! Jetzt verschwinde. Ich brauche dich nicht mehr."„ Bist du dir da so sicher Marik?"Bakura trat auf mich zu. „Allerdings!"„ Das werden wir ja noch sehen." Bevor ich etwas erwiedern konnte, spürte ich Bakuras warme Lippen auf den meinen und schon im nächsten Moment trennten sie sich wieder. „ Ciao Marik-chan!"Und schon war Bakura verschwunden. Völlig überrumpelt sah ich dem Weißhaarigem nach. Erst langsam realisierte ich was geschehen war. Vorsichtig fühlte ich mir über die Lippen. #Was fällt dem eigendlich ein?# dachte ich verärgert. Wütend rief ich nach einem Rarietätenjäger. „Findet Bakura und bringt ihn sofort hier her."Eilig machte der Rarietätenjäger sich auf den Weg. Noch immer wütend, lief ich hinaus, setzte mich auf mein Motorrad und fuhr los. Ich musste mich ersteinmal abreagieren. Eine halbe Stunde später war ich zurück.Ich ging in mein Wohnzimmer, nahm mir einen Rotwein und setzte mich in meinen Lieblingssessel.

#Wieso hat er das gemacht? Und vorallem: Wieso hat es MIR GEFALLEN??? Was war dies nur für ein komisches, warmes Gefühl gewesen? Es kam mir so bekannt vor. Was soll ich gleich nur zu Bakura sagen?# Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich und mit einemmal hatte ich Angst davor mit Bakura zu reden.

Es klopfte. „Ja?"Bakura kam breit grinsend, gefolgt von 2 Raritätenjägern hinein. „ Geht!"befahl ich meinen Leuten und sie taten wie ihnen gehießen. „Was ist nun Marik-chan? Hast du's dir anders überlegt?"„Ganz bestimmt nicht. Was sollte das eben?"„ Och, ich wollte dich nur ärgern." Was eine tolle Antwort. Ich nippte an meinem Rotwein. Auf einmal nahm Bakura mir das Glas aus der Hand,trank einen Schluck und setzte sich dann breitbeinig auf meinen Schoß.

to be continued

so leude, das war teil eins meiner ersten story, ich hoffe euch hats gefallen und ihr lest brav weiter und gebt schön comments /nach unten zeig/ also denn, man liest sich...hoff ich...

HEL eure B3LIAL--X66X


	2. Part 2

Konichi wa Otakus

Ich bins mal wieder. Da ich schon fast die ganze Story auf meinem Compi vorgeschrieben hab, kommt auch hier schon der nächste Teil. Ich hab zwar nur von meiner lieben Anti n Commi bekommen, abba ich hoffe das sie net die einziege is, die meinen „Schrott"liest /g/. Danke übrigens Süße /verneig/.

So, den ganzen mist wie Disclaimer und so könnt ihr im ersten Kapitel nachlesen und was ich vergessen hab zu erwähnen, wenn jemand Rechtschreibfehler findet, dann darf er sich darüber schrottlachen und sie behalten....wollt ihr keine Rechtschreibfehler, dann soll sich mal ein oder eine Beta-Leser(in) bei mir melden...e-mail im ersten Kapitel...

So, viel spaß bei Teil 2 von „Gefühle":

....Auf einmal nahm Bakura mir das Glas aus der Hand,trank einen Schluck und setzte sich dann breitbeinig auf meinen Schoß. Verdutzt sah ich ihn an. Der Weißhaarige trank noch einen Schluck und stellte das Glas dann auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sessel. „Na Channy! Wenn du mein Angebot annimst, dann werde ich dir auch nicht in die Quere kommen."hauchte er mir ins Ohr. „Wie meinst du das?" fragte ich und sah zu meinem Milleniums- Stab. Bakura musste grinsen: „ Na du brauchst doch das Puzzel und die 3 Götterkarten, oder nicht?"ich nickte unmerklich, wärend Bakura fortfuhr: „ Allerdings könnte ich dir zuvor kommen und du weißt das dein Stab bei mir nichts nützt."Ich funkelte Bakura böse an: „ So, denkst du?"„Ja!"Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte. Er hatte Recht, mein Stab nützte nix, aber mein größeres Problem war eher, dass Bakura noch immer auf meinem Schoß saß, an den Knöpfen meines Oberteils rummspielte und noch dazu leicht vor und zurück schaukelte (Ich hoffe ihr könnt euch das vorstellen. Mann, formulieren ist echt schwer /heul/). Die letzte Tätigkeit machte mich irgendwie geil und das war noch schlimmer, als jegliche Niederlage. „Was wenn mein Stab doch nützt?" versuchte ich mich selber abzulenken. „Ich weiß das er's nicht wird."Mit einemmal spürte ich wieder Bakuras Lippen auf meinen und wieder überkam mich ein warmes Gefühl. Bakura hatte seinen Mund einen Spalt breit geöffnet und da ich nicht wiederstehen konnte, öffnete auch ich meinen ein Stückchen. Langsam fuhr Bakuras Zunge in meinen Mund und erforschte diesen. Er fing an, mein Oberteil aufzuknöpfen und strich mir sanft über den Oberkörper. Mir wurde verdammt heiß, denn seine Hüftbewegungen hatte er die ganze Zeit fortgesetzt. #Scheiße#, dachte ich, denn ich bemerkte, wie auch mein Schw... es sehr anregend fand. Schnell schubste ich Bakura von meinen Hüften. Er stützte sich auf den Ellbogen auf und sah mich mit Dackelblick an: „ Och Mariiik...!", sagte er mit Bettelstimme. Ich stand auf und schaute abfällig zu ihm hinab. „ Verschwinde!", zischte ich. „ Na du bist ja freundlich."Bakura schien leicht beleidigt. „ War ich schon immer."Meine Stimme klang gereizt. Bakura stand auf, ging zur Tür und drehte sich nocheinmal um. „ Wir werden ja noch sehen, wie du dich endscheidest!"Er leckte sich über die Lippen und zwinkerte mir zu. Dann war er verschwunden. Erleichtert sank ich in den Sessel zurück und schlief sofort ein.

Noch müde wachte ich gegen Mittag auf. Mich überkam ein sehr starkes Gefühl von einsamkeit. „Meister Marik?"„ Was ist Rudolph?"( geiler Name, wat? /g/) „ Wollten sie nicht in die Schule um Yugi Muto zu beobachten?"„ Das hab ich ja total vergessen! Muss ich's eben morgen machen. Ist sonst noch was?"„ Nein!"Rudolph ging und ich wollte unbedingt irgendwas Alkoholisches! „KATHY!!!"rief ich. „ Ja Meister?"„ Bring mir einen Wein. Einen Rotwein...rot wie Blut."Kathy sah mich etwas komisch an, gehorchte aber. Ich trank einen Schluck und musste unweigerlich an Bakura denken. /splitter/ Das Glas war zersprungen und eine Scherbe bohrte sich nun in meine Handfläche. Fastzniert sah ich zu, wie sich mein Blut mit den Weintropfen mischte. „ Ich mach das schon weg."Kathy fiel auf die Knie und sammelte die Scherben ein. „ Schon gut. Mach es später."Das Mädchen ging und kam kurz darauf, gefolgt von einem 2.Mädchen wieder hinein. Mir stockte der Atem.

to be continued

Hä,hä...ist das n Cliffhanger???Ich denke schon...wenn ihr weiterlesen wollt und euch der Teil gefallen hat, dann büdde schön brav sein und Commis schreiben /fg/

Also, man liest sich eure

B3LIAL-I-X66X


	3. Part3

Heyho #wink#

so, erstmal: danke anti das wenigstens du meine story liest...ich weiß ja net ob noch andre lesen, aber wenn...GEBT EUCH ZU ERKENNEN #heulzZz#

disclaimer und so im ersten kapitel (wie immer)

also, diesmal ist der teil länger, da ich mir denken kann, ihr würdet gerne mehr lesen #fg# und weil ich jetzt keinen bock mehr hab zu qatschen: viel spaß bei part 3 von „Gefühle":

Part3:

...Das Mädchen ging und kam kurz darauf, gefolgt von einem 2.Mädchen wieder hinein. Mir stockte der Atem. Das 2. Mädchen sah Bakura verdammt ähnlich. „ Wer bist du?"„ Sandra! Ich bin die beste Freundin von Kathy und die Zwillingsschwester von Ryou!" „ Ich wusste nich das er überhaupt eine Schwester hat."„ Hat er aber!"Erschrocken drehte ich mich zur Tür um. Und wer stand dort lässig in den Rahmen gelehnt? Bakura! „ Hey Baku-chan!"Seine Schwester zwinkerte ihm zu und Bakura sah genervt aus. „ Was willst du eigendlich hier Sandra?"„ Eine Rarietätenjägerin werden, sowie Kathy!"„ Das wird wohl nicht gehen."„ Warum nicht Brüderchen?"„ Kathy ist eine Ausnahme, da sie Rudolphs Schwester ist, aber ansonsten dürfen hier nur Männer mitmachen."„Weißt du wie sich das anhört?"fragte ich Bakura. „Nö!"„ Als ob du von einem Casting sprichst, dass nur für Männer ist!"Bakura grinste. „Am besten du gehst!"„ Ich bring dich zur Tür.", boht Kathy sich an und nahm Bakura wie ein Kleinkind an die Hand. Diesmal war es an mir zu grinsen. „ Was ist nun Marik?"Sandra schien äusserst ungeduldig zu sein. „ Du hast gehört was Bakura gesagt hat..."„ Aber es gilt doch was DU sagst und nicht was ER sagt."„ Schon, aber so sind nunmal meine Regeln." Sandra trat einen endschlossenen Schritt auf mich zu: „ Und wenn ich dir seinen Milleniums-Ring besorg?"„ Naja, ich denke ich bleibe dabei: nur Jungs bzw. Männer! Aber seinen Ring will ich trotzdem."„Gut, wenn ich schon keine Raritätenjägerin werden darf, was springt sonst für mich raus?"„Nix!"„ Nix ist zu wenig."„ Was willst du?"„DICH!"trat Sandra nah vor mich und wollte mich küssen, aber ich drehte mich um: „ Vergiss es du Schlampe und verpiss dich!"„ Mit Baku-chan rummknutschen, aber mich abblitzen lassen..."Geschockt sah ich Sandra an: „Woher...?"„Ich krieg so einiges mit, was mein ‚Bruder' macht. Ich besitze telepathische Kräfte. Zwar keine starken, aber wenn irgendein Gefühl bei meinem Bruder sehr stark ist oder ähnliches, dann ist es, als ob ich direkt dabei wäre. cool was?"„ Ja, echt cool. Verpiss dich endlich du dumme Schlampe.!"„ Wie du meinst, Schatzi..."„ Pass auf was du sagst, sonst kann es sein, dass du urplötzlich an Kopfschmerzen stirbst."„ Ich versuch mich zusammen zu reißen."und mit diesen Worten war Sandra verschwunden.#Die weiß so gut wie alles von Bakura. Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten.# dachte ich. Ich beschloss einen Spaziergang zu machen. Es dämmerte und die Laternen am Straßenrand gingen schon an, da hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir: „ Hallo Namu. Was machst du denn hier?"Ich drehte mich um. Yugu Muto stand lächelnd hinter mir. „ Einen Spaziergang. Und du?"„ Auch. Ich muss mich aber beeilen, weil ich mich noch mit Joey treffe. Bis dann."Und winkend war der kleine verschwunden. Ich konnte nur lachen. Er war so blöd, mich als seinen Freund anzusehen. #Wenn der wüsste das ich in wirklichkeit Marik bin...# Ich ging langsam zurück, da musste ich unweigerlich an dieses Gefühl und meine Machtgier denken # Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich noch machen soll. Diese Gier ist schon wie ein Fluch. Warum kann ich sie nicht einfach abschütteln...und was war das nur für ein komisches warmes Gefühl bei dem... Kuss? Es ist, als ob ich es kenne...# Ich merkte gar nicht wie ich auf einmal gegen das große Tor meiner Villa knallte und so landete ich unsanft auf meinem Allerwertesten. Ich rappelte mich auf und beeilte mich rein und in mein Schlafzimmer zu kommen. Froh, das ich keinem Raritätenjäger begegnet war, zog ich mich um und legte mich schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich schon früh auf und machte mich auf den weg zur Schule um Yugi zu beobachten. Allerdings konnten meine Gedanken darauf gar nicht konzentrieren, denn wie immer konnte ich nur an Bakura denken.

Eine halbe Stunde später:

„ Guten Morgen. Ich möchte Ihnen einen neuen Schüler vorstellen: Das ist Namu. Er wird sich hier in der Gegend einige Schulen angucken, bevor er endscheidet, auf welche er geht. Ich hoffe ihr seit nett zu ihm und macht unserer Schule keine Schande."Die Lehrerin lächelte der Klasse zu und ich kam mir wie ein Erstklässler vor. „ Hey Namu, altes Haus. Was geht?"„Joey Wheeler, benimm dich."Wheeler zuckte zusammen und die Klasse lachte. „ Mal sehen, da hinten neben Ryou der Platz ist frei."In meinem Magen fing es an zu kribbeln. #Was'n Zufall!# dachte ich und ging zu meinem Platz. auf dem Weg dorthin grinste mir Bakura entgegen, danach schien er wieder Ryou zu sein, lieb und „unschuldig". Den ganzen Morgen konnte ich mich nicht konzentrieren. Einerseits weil ich eh keinen bock hatte und andererseits weil ich nur an Bakura denken konnte.

Es klingelte. Ich war heilfroh, auch die letzte Stunde überstanden zu haben und schwor mir nie wieder hier her zu kommen #Das war ja die reinste Folter# dachte ich. Muto, Wheeler, Taylor und Gardner kamen auf mich zu. „Na wie hat es dir bei uns gefallen?", fragte Taylor. „Naja, bevor ich mich entscheide ob ich hier bleibe, gucke ich mir lieber noch ein paar andere Schulen an."Ich lächelte freundlich und ging dann. Auf dem halben Weg nach Hause hörte ich die Stimme von Sandra hinter mir: „Hey Marik! Warte mal!"Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich um. Das Mädchen kam, gefolgt von Bakura, angelaufen und stoppte kurz vor mir. „Hast du lust heute bei uns zu essen? Unsere Oma ist gestern zu besuch gekommen und die freut sich immer wenn wir jemanden zum Essen mitbringen. Auserdem schmeckt es echt gut."„Okay, ich hab eh keinen Bock auf den Dosenfraß, den es zu Hause gibt."„Kann Rudolph nicht kochen?"fragte Bakura. „Doch, es schmeckt nur wie Fußpilz." Sandra sah angewiedert aus und Bakura sah mich belustigt an. „ Dann lasst gehen. Ich bleibe aber nur bis nach dem Mittagessen."„Ja, schon in ordnung."Die beiden hatten recht, es schmeckte einfach nur super. Aber wie ich es gesagt hatte, ging ich sofort nach dem Mittagessen. Bakura brachte mich zur Tür und zum Abschied, gab er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Bevor ich reagieren konnte, hatte er auch schon die Tür geschlossen. Ich merkte, wie ich rot geworden war und lief nach Hause. Den ganzen Nachmittag, dachte ich nur an Bakura und gegen Abend hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich musste ihn wiedersehen. Also machte ich mich auf den weg zu ihm. Die ganze Zeit hämmerte mein Herz wie verrückt gegen meinen Brustkorb.

„Er ist im Bad!"Sandra sah mich verstohlen an. „Stört mich nicht."Mein Herz hämmerte immer heftiger. Leise öffnete ich die Tür zum Badezimmer und schlüpfte hinein.

to be continued

#fg# es soll n cliffhanger sein...so seh ichs...#tropf# ich quatsche unützes zeug...

also leute, wenn noch jemand das hier liest, dann büdde reviewt(oder wie das geschrieben wird#g#)

es ist ziemlich erniedrigend für eine ff schreiberin, wenn sich anscheinend niemand für ihre story interessiert. ich kann auch gut mit kritik um und ich denke, es gibt doch einiges an mir zu krietisieren...oder lieg ich da falsch? naja, bitte sagt mir doch endlich wie ihr diese story findet #bettel#...also denn

man liest sich (hoff ich) eure B3LIAL-I-X66X


	4. Part4

HALLOOOOO!!!!! #beste laune#

danke „Marikarethebest"für deinen Commi #freuzZz#. sorry auch das es so lange gedauert hat, aber seit Montag habsch widda schule #kotz# ach und ich geh demnächst auch mal bei animexx gucken, versprochen #knuddel#

so, hier nun part4, viel spaß

Part4:

„Er ist im Bad!"Sandra sah mich verstohlen an. „Stört mich nicht."Mein Herz hämmerte immer heftiger. Leise öffnete ich die Tür zum Badezimmer und schlüpfte hinein. Bakura stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und nur einem Handtuch um die Hüfte am Waschbecken und betrachtete sich im Spiegelt. „Hi Marik-chan. Was machst du hier?"Er drehte sich um. „Dich besuchen!" „Schade, ich dachte schon, du bringst mir deinen Milleniums-Stab." „Und wovon träumst du nachts?"„Von dir!"Der Kleinere ging zur Tür und ich wollte ihn zurückhalten. Allerdings erwischte ich nur sein Handtuch und, schwupps, stand Bakura nackt vor mir. „ Knackiger Arsch, was?"lachte er. Ich musste grinsen und sagte: „Ich habe grad beschlossen, heute Nacht hier zu beiben." „Hey, ich sollte meinen sexy Arsch wohl öfters so freizügig zeigen, wenn du da bist."Wir grinsten uns an und ich ging in sein Zimmer. Dort schmiss ich mich aufs Bett und schaute Bakura triumpfierend( HILFE! Wie wird das geschrieben? g) an. „ Und ich soll jetzt aufm Boden pennen oder was?"„Jep!"„Vergiss es!" schmiss der Weißhaarige sich neben mich. Bakura schaute mich an und gab mir einen Kuss. „Gute Nacht Sweety. Träum süß!" „N..n..nacht?"Ich war schon wieder rot geworden.

„Hey, Marik!"unsanft stupste mich jemand an. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah in das Gesicht von Bakura. „Waschn losch?"fragte ich verschlafen. „Ich muss gleich zur Schule, steh auf."„Na und? Bin isch davon etwa auch betroffen?"„Ja, du kannst schließlich schlecht hier bleiben, wenn ich net da bin."„Schon gut." Verschlafen streckte ich mich und stand auf. Seine Oma war noch immer da und es gab Pfannkuchen zum Frühstück. Mit vollem Mund sagte ich zu Bakura: „If komm öffer her wenn beime Oma kocht!" (Übersetzt: Ich komm öfters her wenn deine Oma kocht fg). Alle lachten. das hieß Bakura, Sandra und ihre Oma. Die Mutter und den Vater der Beiden hatte ich bisher noch nicht gesehen. „Kommt. wir müssen los."Sandra war aufgestanden uns Bakura und ich folgten ihr jetzt. An einer Kreuzung trennten sich unsere wege. „Ciao Channy!"Wieder bekam ich einen Kuss auf die Wange. Mittlerweile gefiel mir das Kribbeln in meinem Inneren.

„Meister, wo ward Ihr? Ich habe mir Sorgen um Euch gemacht."Kathy stand mit besorgtem Blick vor mir und Rudolph nickte zustimmend. „Das geht euch nen Scheißdreck an."Erschrocken sahen das junge Mädchen und ihr älterer Bruder mich an. Mir wars egal. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und schlief erstmal bis Nachmittags durch.

Wieder in Gedanken über Bakura versunken und leichten Kopfschmerzen, lehnte ich an der kühlen Wand. Auf einmal legte jemand seine Arme um meine Taillie(Weiß hier irgendwer, wie das richtig geschrieben wird verzweifel Vorsichhinfluch ICH HASSE RECHTSCHREIBUNG!!!) und hauchte mir ein „Hallo!"ins Ohr. Leicht erschrocken drehte ich meinmen Kopf zur Seite und schaute wie schob so oft in Bakuras Gesicht. Er smilte mich total süß an. „Was willst du schon wieder?"„Dich besuchen. Hab dich schon sooooo vermisst."„Autsch!"Bakura hatte mir in die Schulter gebissen und küsste die selbe Stelle jetzt, bevor er anfing daran zu saugen. „Was bitte soll das schon wieder werden?"„'n Knutschfleck!"Ich stieß den kleineren nach hinten: „Bist du jetzt komplett durchgeknallt?"„Nicht das ich wüsste,", Bakura stand auf, „aber wenn du nicht willst..."Bakura ging. #Na toll. Hätte ich ihn blos gelassen. Jetzt fühl ich mich schon wieder so einsam.#

Nächster Tag, ungefähr 12 Uhr Mittags:

„ Meister Marik, vielleicht sollten Sie einen spaziergang machen. Frische Luft wird Ihnen sicher gut tun."Kathy war ziemlich besorgt um mich. Den ganzen Morgen hatte ich schon totale Kopfschmerzen und mir war ungewöhnlich warm. „Du hast recht."Ich griff nach meinem Mantel, da es ziemlich kalt draußen war (es ist so mitte Dezember.). „Passen sie auf, der Schnee ist ziemlich glatt und es hat ja auch gefrohren." „Keine sorge Kathy, ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Aber danke für deine Fürsorge."Ich lächelte sie an. „Is..ist doch selbsverständlich."Das Mädchen war leicht rosa auf den Wangen. Ich ging raus. Etwa eine halbe Stunde irrte ich ohne Ziel umher, bevor ich wieder zurück wollte. Da wurde mir plötzlich Schwarz vor Augen...

to be continued

#fg# bin ich gemein??? /Specki: „JAAAAA!!!!"/ so bin ich nunmal /Specki:"abba du bischt net so gemein wie ich, #böse guck#/ lass mich in ruhe...#angsthat# /Specki:"aber nur heute...#grummel#.../ Alsi leutz, nez wundern, das war mein 2.ich.. das nervt und quält mich immer #heulzZz# naja, büdde commis, ja? #ganz lieb guck#

also denn, man liest sich

eure B3LIAL-I-X66X #knuffrlzZz# HEL


	5. Part5

hi ihr #freu#

wie geht's euch??? mir supiiiiiiiii #dauer grinsen# also, nu ham wa scho part5 #stolz# wir nähern uns dem ende#traurig guck#

danke mal wieder an meine anti #knuffelzZz# was hätte ich überhaupt ohne dich gemacht???? (e-mail kommt noch)#verneig# und natürlich danke ich auch für die lieben reviews von AngelSakuya

( deine mail kommt demnächst, musst verstehen...scheiß schule...bin schon froh, das ich überhaupt zeit hab den nächsten teil zu posten...#seufzZz#) und auch danke yamuri...demnächst les ich ich auch mal eine deiner storys #fest vornehm#

also denn, hier nu part 5, viel spaß beim lesen und fehler finden #g#

Part 5

Da wurde mir plötzlich Schwarz vor Augen....

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen eine Spalt breit, so, dass ich grade was sehen konnte. Ich lag auf meinem Bett und vor mir hockte Tea Gardner, die mir einen kühlenden Waschlappen auf die Stirn legte. An die Wand gelehnt standen Yami, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, und Wheeler's Schwester Serenity. Keiner hatte bemerkt, das ich aufgewacht war. „Armer Namu. Woher er wohl die Grippe her hat?" Gardner schien sehr besorgt zu sein. „MARIK!!!"Alle schauten zur Tür, wo Bakura stand. selbiger kam nun zu mir gelaufen und schaute mich besorgt an. #Dieser Idiot# dachte ich #Wo die anderen mich doch für Namu halten sollen# „Wieso Marik? Das ist doch Namu...oder nicht?"Total perplex drehte Bakura sich zu Gardner um, die ihn fragend anschaute. Er schien wohl irgendwie nicht mitbekommen zu haben, das Yami und co. auch da waren. „Was macht ihr denn hier?"„Du bist gar nicht Ryou, du bist der böse Geist aus seinem Milleniums-Ring."„Oder auch Bakura. So heiße ich nämlich. Und wenn schon. Was ist mit Marik?"„Wir haben ihn bewusstlos auf der Straße gefunden und dann hierher gebracht." „Woher wusstet ihr wo er wohnt?"„Wozu trägt man einen Ausweis bei sich? Ach ja, in seinem stand im übrigen drin, das er Namu heißt."Mir wurde es zu blöd, also machte ich auf mich aufmerksam: „Klar steht da Namu drin oder glaubt ihr ich will das jeder direkt weiß, wer ich wirklich bin?"„Du bist wach?"Bakura schien erleichtert. „Ja, schon eine ganze weile." „Was hat er eigendlich?"wante Bakura sich wieder an die anderen. „Eine Grippe. Wir haben sofort einen Arzt gerufen. „Wir sollten vielleicht mal gehen. Er ist krank und braucht Ruhe."Gardner schien es nicht zu interessieren, das ich Marik war. Ich war krank und das bedeutete ich brauchte Ruhe und die verschaffte das Mädchen mir nun. Irgenwie war ich ihr dankbar, obwohl ich es gerne gehabt hätte wenn Bakura da beblieben wäre. Bevor er aus der Tür ging drehte er sich nochmal um: „Ich bleibe im Haus, wenn du etwas brauchst..."Dann war auch er verschwunden. Müde und erschöpft schlief ich ein.

Als ich in der Nacht auf wachte, hatte ich totale Halsschmerzen und niemand war im Zimmer. Durst kam noch dazu. Ich konnte nichtmal nach jemandem rufen, also stand ich selber auf um in die Küche zu gehen. Erschrocken packte ich meine Wolldecke. #Wieso bin ich nackt??? Haben die mich etwa ausgezogen, als ich am schlafen war???# Bevor ich mir weiter ausmalte, was die anderen mit mir angestellt haben könnten, gab ich mich mit dem Gedanken zu frieden, das es Rodolph war. Der weg zur Küche schien endlos, noch dazu war es schwer zu laufen, wenn man in eine Decke eingewickelt war. Auf dem Weg zurück in mein Zimmer kam mir Bakura endgegen. „Warum bist du aufgestanden? Du sollst doch liegen bleiben."Müde und besorgt schaute er mich an. „Ich bin mit Halsschmerzen aufgewacht und hatte durst und da niemand da war..."Bevor ich zu ende reden konnte hatte mir Bakura den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen gelegt um mir zu verdeutlichen, dass ich nicht reden sollte. „Ist schon in ordnung. Ich bleibe jetzt bei dir."Sanft strich er mir über die Wange und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ich fing an zu zittern und fiel nach vorne. Bakura fing mich auf, hob mich auf den Arm und trug mich in mein Zimmer. Sachte lehnte ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und genoss es so nah bei ihm zu sein. Alles in mir schien zu schweben. Ich schloss meine Augen und wünschte mir, das dieser Moment für ewig wäre. Aber es sollte nicht so sein, denn kurz darauf waren wir in meinem Schlafzimmer und Bakura legte mich auf mein Bett. Er setzte sich auf den Bettrand und nahm meine Hand. Dankbar, das er da war und auch nicht weg ging schlief ich ein.

Eine Woche später:

#Er war die ganze Zeit bei mir...Ich glaube ohne ihn läg ich noch immer krank im Bett# Ich war gesund und konnte wieder nur an Bakura denken. Er war vor einer Stunde gegangen und ich vermisste ihn jetzt schon wie verrückt. Zu meiner Bedauerniss war seit dem Kuss im Flur nichts mehr passiert. Mittlerweile begriff ich auch, was dieses Gefühl war, wenn er in meiner Nähe war oder mich küsste: es war LIEBE!!! Ja, ich war wirklich in Bakura verliebt. Ich war wirklich schwul. Ausserdem war es zur totalen Nebensache geworden, Yugi sein Milleniums-Puzzel wegzunehmen und Pharao zu werden. Solange ich bei Bakura bleiben konnte, war mir alles egal. Weltherrschaft? Was war das schon? Macht? Nicht wichtig. Alles was Zählt, ist jemand der dich liebt und den du auch liebst. Aber liebte Bakura auch mich? Bestimmt, sonst würde er mich nicht immer küssen...Aber vielleicht wollte er mich auch nur ärgern. Egal, ich wollte es nicht rausfinden. Davor hatte ich viel zu viel Angst. Jemand klopfte und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

to be continued

Mal widda n Cliffhanger #fg# /Specki: „Du kannst es abba auch echt net lassen odda???"/ Nein, ich will ja schließlich, das meine „FANS"weiterlesen und Commis schreiben #smile# /Specki:"Als ob DU Fans hast #halb tot lach#"/ Im Gegensatz zu dir hab ich welche...#beleidigt# Also please #mal widda bettel# .

Also denn, man liest sich

Eure B3LIAL-I-X66X #knuffelzZz# HEL


	6. WICHTIGE MITTEILUNG!

hey ihr

tut mia furchtbar leid, des des jetzt so lange dauert mit dem nächsten chappy, abba ich hab compi verbot und auch kein plan, wann ich des nächstemal widda ran darf....ich verspreche euch, des ich ne möglichkeit finde, so des ich doch posten kann

HEL knuffelzZz eure B3LIAL-I-X66X


	7. Part6

Hi Leutz....B3LIAL is back #wie irre lach# 

zumindest konnte ich meine alteb dazu überreden, des ich wenigstens einen weiteren teil reinstellen darf....es is echt zum heulen...naja, vielleicht krieg ich ja irgndwo ne diskete her, kann die komplette story darauf speichern und denn immer wenn ich bei meinen besten freunden bin nen nächsten teil reinstellen...odda i-net cafe??? ginge auch.../Specki: „du führst selbstgespräche!"/ gar net war...ich erzähle meinen lieben lesern nur etwas.../Specki: „#domp# sonst alles klar bei dir? deien storys will keiner hören..."/ na und, man muss sich des hia ja och net durchlesen. naja, ich hab heute irgendwie gute laune...warum? na weil ich euch nen neuen teil reinstellen konnte...und weil oich grad nen mamorkuchen gebacken habsch...#freuzZz#...den ess ich denn gaaaaanz alleien.../Specki: „und was is mit mir??? #lieb guck#"/ als ob du was abkriegst..../Specki:"#heult# du bischt sooooo fieß!!!"/ pah und du? naja, hia nu teil #überleg# aja, teil 6...viel spaß beim lesen und feher finden....

Part6:

Jemand klopfte und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Herein?"„Marik?" Bakura trat süß lächelnd durch die Tür. Mein Herz machte einen hüpfer. „Hi Bakura!"„Meine Oma möchte wissen, ob du lust hast, bei uns Mittag zu essen. Es gibt Lasagne und sie hat sich gedacht, da du ja krank warst- ich habs ihr erzählt- läd sie dich nochmal ein."Begeistert sprang ich auf. „Klar hab ich lust."„Wusst ich's doch"Schnell griff ich nach meinem Mantel und wir gingen los. Bei ihm, wurde ich von seiner Oma fast tot geknuddelt. Würgend schaute ich hilfe suchend zu Bakura, aber dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Nach dem die alte Frau mich endlich losgelassen hatte, schnappte ich nach Luft und folgte ihr und Bakura in die Küche. Nun sah ich zum erstenmal seine Mutter. Naja, oder eher die Mutter von Ryou. Bakura redete ja auch immer von Ryous Familie, als ob es seine wäre. Die Mutter des Weißhaarigen, sah nicht nur aus wie eine Schlampe, sie benahm sich auch so: Füße auf dem Tisch und seinen Sohn anschnauzend: „Ryou du kleine Mießgeburt, willst du mir nicht deinen Freund vorstellen? Du hast auch keine Manieren."#Wer hat hier keine Manieren?# „MARIA!"Die Oma von Bakura hatte Seine Mutter angeschrien und sah nun endschuldigend zu mir rüber. „Das ist Namu und du musst Ryou nicht anmotzen. Ich habe ihn eingeladen." „Sei gefälligst Still!"„Mach mich nicht so an, ich bin deine Mutter."„Halt die Schnauze, du alte Schabracke!"„Jetzt reichts. Wenn du Oma noch einmal beleidigst, dann..."Weiter kam Bakura nicht. seine Mutter hatte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige gegeben und sah ihn nun vernichtend an: „Halt deine Schnauze, du kleiner Bastard."Bakura sagte nichts mehr. Er lief nur aus dem Raum und in sein Zimmer. Hilfe suchend schaute ich zu Sandra, aber diese aß schon die ganze Zeit Seelenruhig Lasagne. Da ich nicht wusste, was ich sonst machen sollte, lief ich zu Bakura. Leise öffnete ich seine Zimmertür und trat genauso leise hinein. „Tut mir leid Marik, ich wollte nicht, das du einen dieser Familien Streite mitbekommst. Ryou ist schon arm dran mit dieser Mutter. Und sein Vater ist auch nicht besser. Er ist noch nicht mal sein richtiger Vater. Deswegen sind seine Eltern auch immer so. Sein Vater schlägt ihn...MICH..sogar."Bakura zog seine Hose ein stückchen runter und zum Vorschein kamen lauter blaue Flecken und Schrammen. „Warum sind sie denn so?"Ich setzte mich neben Bakura auf sein Bett und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. „Naja, Maria-Ryous und Sandras Mutter- ist eine Nutte und Kazu ist nicht der richtige Vater der beiden."„Wie nicht ihr richtiger Vater?"„Ryou und Sandra kennen ihren richtigen Vater nicht. Er war einer von Marias ‚Kunden'."Mir stockte der Atem. Ich wusste das es eigendlich gar nichts mit Bakura zu tun hatte, aber trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl, es nahm ihn schon sehr mit. Ich rückte näher zu dem ehemaligen Grabräuber und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Ach Marik. Ich wollte ja eigendlich nicht das du es erfä..."Die Tür flog auf und ein ziemlich wütend wirkender Mann kam herein. Er packte Bakura am Handgelenk und zog ihn vom Bett. Mich schien er gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Erschrocken sah ich diesen Mann und Bakura an. „WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN; SO MIT DEINER MUTTER ZU REDEN: DU SOHN EINES SCHWEINS. SCHLIMM GENUG; DASS DU SO EIN MISSRATENER BENGEL VON EINEM FREIER BIST."Der Mann stockte und sah mich an, denn ich war aufgestanden und wollte Bakura helfen. „WER BIST DU."Bakura sah mich an und nickte mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen zur Tür. Als ich nicht antwortete fuhr der Mann mich wieder an: „SCHER DICH HIER RAUS!!! UND DU KANNST ALL EUREN ERBÄRMLICHEN FREUNDEN SAGEN, DASS RYOU HAUSARREST HAT!!!"Ich ging, ohne diesen tobenden Typen eines Blickes zu würdigen hinaus. Bakura tat mir voll leid und eigendlich wollte ich ihn ja auch nicht alleine lassen, aber wenn er es nicht anders wollte. so ging ich nach Hause, in der Hoffnung, das Bakura sich bald bei mir melden würde und sagen würde, dass alles in ordnung ist.

3 Tage später:

Ich saß an die Wand gelehnt auf meinem Bett und war am grübeln. Es war nicht zum aushalten. bakura hatte sich seid 3 Tagen nicht mehr gemeldet. Nicht nur, dass ich mir totale sorgen machte, ich vermisste ihn auch wie verrückt. #Warum bleibt er nur so lange weg? Von so etwas wie Hausarrest lässt er sich doch wohl nicht aufhalten. Oder etwa doch?#

to be continued

so, is net sooon guter cliffhanger abba es wäre sonst zu kurz, bzw. zu lang geworden....hey specki, kein komentar??? /Specki: „#liegt zugeschnürrt und geknebelt in na ecke# hmmmm...#sauer guck#"/

#fg# tja, des hat er nu davon...#smile#

AngelSakuya: tuuuuuuut mia sooooo leid, ich verspreche dia, am Samstag schreib ich dia endlich ne mail...#auf meinen freund schwör# ( und den brauch ich noch...#g#)

antiana: bis du mia böse weil deine mail erst so spät gekommen ist??? ich hoffe net...freu mich auf deine nächste...

marikarethebest: jo, deine mail müsste ich auch mal langsam beantworten, naja, Samstag bin ich bei meinen besten freunden und die ham flatrate, denn kann i dia und AngelSakuya antworten...#kommt sich so gemein vor, weil sie net mehr geantwortet hat...#

so denn, ich wäre uch sehr verbunden wenn ihr, bevor ihr meine story verlasst mia einen winzig kleinen commi hinterlasst...hihi...

also denn, man liest sich

eure B3LIAL-I-X66X #knuffelzZz# HEL


	8. Part7

HALÖCHEEEEN #kreisch#

Wie geht's euch denn so? ich hoffe natürlich gut....tut mia so leid, des ich so lange net mehr gepostet habsch, aber ich hab kaum noch zeit...is einfach alles zu viel. naja, hier is jedenfalls teil 7, ich hoffe, das ich mich in der nächsten zeit etwas mehr um die story kümmern kann, damit ihr net mehr so lange warten müsst. hoffentlich bleibt ihr mir trotz allem treu. ohne euch, würde ich schon gar nicht mehr weiter schreiben...#vorallen mal verneig# DANKE!!!! so, nun mal viel spaß beim lesen und fehler fehlern von part 7....

Part 7:

#Warum bleibt er nur so lange weg? Von so etwas wie Hausarrest lässt er sich doch wohl nicht aufhalten. Oder etwa doch?# Wärend ich weiter darüber nachdachte, wo wohl Bakura so lange blieb, ging die Tür auf und eine mir sehr bekannte Stimme sagte fröhlich: „Hi Süßer!"Überrascht sah ich in das Gesicht des ehemaligen Grabräubers. Er lächelte mich an, als ob nie etwas in der art wie vor 3 Tagen passiert wäre. Am Hals und im Gesicht hatte er lauter Schriemen und blaue Flecke. Ich sprang auf als ich es sah. „Was ist passiert?"„Och, mein Vater ist mal wieder ausgerasstet."ihm schien es nichts auszumachen, aber in mir stieg eine Wut hoch, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Dieser abscheuliche, wiederwärtige, arrogante typ hatte einfach meinen Bakura geschlagen. Ich wusste nicht warum genau es mir so viel ausmachte, aber in einem war ich mir sicher: Er sollte dafür bezahlen. Bakura sah mich an und als ob er meine gedanken lesen könnte sagte er: „Es ist echt nicht schlimm, dieser ehlende Hurensohn wird seine Abreibung früh genug bekommen, dafür habe ich schon gesorgt.",Er legte beruhigend eine hand auf meine schulter, „und jetzt beruhig dich und setz dich hin."Ich tat Bakura den gefallen, setzte und beruhigte mich. Der Weißhaarige setzte sich neben mich und legte seine Beine über die meinen. Verwundert sah ich ihn an, aber wie immer smilte er nur frech. „Was machst du jetzt schon wieder?", wollte ich wissen. „Lass dich überraschen."Noch immer smilte Bakura. Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und fing an, sanft über meinen Rücke zu streifen. Es kribbelte wie so oft und ich beschloss es einfach zu genießen. Langsam fielen meine Augen zu. Bakura hatte mich soweit, ich war ihm ganz verfallen.Mit einemal hörte er auf und lehnte sich gegen mich.Eine ganze Zeit lang saßen wir nur so schweigend da, bis ich aufeinmal das wort ergriff: „Bakura, ich..." Ich stockte. „Was?"Neigierig sah der Kleinere mich an. „Ach nix!"„Sag schon."„Schon gut"Ich biss ihm sanft ins Ohr. „Hey, jetzt sag schon!"drängte er. „Na gut, also ich..ich..ich glaube ich liebe dich."Nun war es raus. Bakura smilte nur und sagte: „Weißt du was? Ich dich doch auch!" Und wieder küsste er mich, aber diesmal wollte ich es nicht bei einem einfach Kuss belassen, besshalb öffnete ich leicht meinen Mund und ließ meine Zunge über seine Lippen gleiten. Der ehemalige Grabräuber tat es mir gleich und unsere Zungenspitzen berührten sich. Was als einfacher Kuss begonnen hatte war nun ein häftiges Zungenspiel. Mir wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Alles drehte sich. Dieses Gefühl war einfach nur geil. Noch dazu fing Bakura wieder an mir leicht über den Rücken zu streichen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir so rummknutschten, aber als sich unsere Lippen wieder trennten, wünschte ich mich ein paar Minuten zurück. Bakura sah mir tief in die Augen und legte sich dann hin. Ich machte es mir auf seinem Bauch bequem und so aneinander gekuschelt schliefen wir ein.

Nächster Morgen:

Viel zu früh wachte ich auf. Sofort musste ich an den Abend denken und in mir fing es schon wieder an zu kribbeln. Leise, um Bakura nicht zu wecken stand ich auf, ging auf den Balkon und rauchte mir eine. #Oh Mann, seit dem Tag an dem Bakura mich zum erstenmal geküsst hat, hab ich gar nicht mehr geraucht. Ich glaub, ich werd noch zum Nichtraucher. Naja, is ja auch besser für die Gesundheit# Ich musste über meine eigenen Gedanken lachen. Sonst hatte ich über sowas nie nachgedacht, es war mir immer egal. Meine Gedanken kreisten total durcheinander. So glücklich war ich noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. „Morgen!"Bakura hatte von hinten seine Arme um meinen Bauch gelegt und sein Kopf lag nun auf meiner Schulter. „Guten Morgen!", antwortete ich. „Hast du gut geschlafen?",fragte Bakura gähnend „JA und du?"„Auch, weil du neben mir lagst."Ich bekam einen Bussi auf die Wange. „Heute wird ein schöner Tag, die Sonne scheint schon."Ich schaute verträumt in den Himmel. „Ja, wird vielleicht sonnig, aber es ist trotzdem eiskalt.", meinte der Weißhaarige und kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an mich. Wir schwiegen. Doch plötzlich meinte Bakura: „Duhuu Schatzi???"Ich musste lachen, dann antwortete ich in gespielt beleidigtem Ton: „Wie Schatzi???"„Ja Schatzi, du bist doch mein Schatzi!"kam die Antwort mit Nachdruck. Ich ging zur Gegenoffensive über: „Dann bist du halt Schnucki." „Pusemuckel!"(B) „Kuschelteddy!"(M) „Schmusebär!"(B) „Muckelpuckel!"(M) „Sunnybunny!"(B) Wir fingen an zu lachen. „Ach weißt du was?"fragte Bakura nachdem wir uns beruhigt hatten. „Was denn?"„Du bist weiterhin mein Channy."„Klar Kura...oder doch lieber Baku???"„Mach wie dus willst, aber bitte nicht Muckelpuckel"Und wieder schwiegen wir. Ich genoss es einfach so nah bei ihm zu sein und fing wieder an zu träumen.So merkte ich auch nicht, das Bakura plötzlich anfing leicht und vorsichtig an meinem Hals zu saugen. „Channy?", fragte dieser auf einmal, „Solln wir Frühstücken? Mein Magen hat mir grade sehr deutlich mitgeteilt, das er gerne etwas Geselschaft hätte." „Oh ja, ich hab auch ziemlich Hunger."also gingen wir nach unten, nur wanderte mein Blick vorher noch einmal kurz zum Spiegel und so konnte ich Bakuras Meißterwerk von einmen Knutschfleck sehen. „Bist du jetzt total bescheuert?", fragte ich ihn (also Bakura, nicht den Knutschfleck #lol#) „Ähm, wieso?"„Na der Knutschfleck hier? Denn kann ja jeder sehen."„Dann sag halt du hast ne Perle, Mann. Ist doch halb so schlimm."Ich ging zu Bakura: „Ja klar!"Nahm seine Haare wie 2 Zöpfe in meine Hände und grinste blöd: „Hey Bakulina!"„Ja danke, da fehlt mir hier Oben aber was und da unten ist eindeutig was zu viel!" Schnell lief ich runter bevor Bakura mich packen konnte.

to be continued

so, des wars mal wieder.

marikarethebest: klar, ich kann immer an solchen stellen aufhören...#fg# abba diesmal is es net ganz so schlimm.

antiana: is doch net schlimm, hauptsache du reviewst überhaupt noch....

so, jetzt mal an alle die des hier lesen: wer von euch war schon mal auf bambusratte.de ? da müsst ihr mal drauf gehen, dann auf „flashs" und dort auf „Geist?"...ich hab den schock meines lebens bekommen...macht des mal, dann habt ihr paras nur an euren compi zu gehen. n kumpel von mir fand des lustig mir des zu zeigen, ich und meine b.f. net...#grummel# wir haben uns zu tode erschreckt....naja, wenn ihr des mal gemacht habcht, denn sagt mir in euren commis bescheid, obs euch auch so erschreckt habscht....ich tu auch alles um commis zu bekommen....

was mit specki is??? den haben sich mal baku und marik vorgenommen...#fg#

also denn, man liest sich

eure B3LIAL-I-X66X #knuffelzZz# HEL


	9. Part8

HALLOOOOOOOOO! #hüpf#

Wie geht's euch? mir eigendlich ganz gut. es tut mir so furchtbar leid, des ich so ewig lange nicht mer gepostet habsch #endschuldigt sich 1000 und noch mehr mals# abba ich konnte halt ewig net weiter schreiben . ich könnte euch des jetzt alles ausfürlich erzählen, abba denn wäre des 3 fach soviel wie die story. ich hoffe ihr habt mich trotzdem noch lieb und lest die story weiter... ich weiß wie doof des ist so lange auf den nächsten teil zu warten, hab selbst n paar storys, wo ich schon seit einem halben jaht warte, des der nächste teil kommt. naja, ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel spaß beim lesen und fehler finden..

Part 8:

...Schnell lief ich runter bevor Bakura mich packen konnte.

Das Fangenspiel endete in der Küche, wo ich fast gegen Kathy gelaufen währe, doch ich schaffte es noch vor ihr zum stehen zu kommen. Bakura hatte nicht so ein Glück wie ich. Naja, es wahr wohl eher mein Pech, denn er lief mir genau in den Rücken. „Autsch, pass doch auf!" „Endschuldige vielmals, aber ich kann nicht hellsehen und da du keine Bremslichter hast, war ich auf diesen spontanen Stop nicht vorbereitet." Kathy sah uns beide erst irritiert an dann setzte sie ihr alltägliches Lächeln auf und wünschte uns einen guten Morgen: „Wie haben Sie denn geschlafen? Ich hoffe natürlich gut. Oh Marik-Sama, was haben Sie denn da am Hals?" Ich dachte mein herz würde stehen bleiben. „Ähm, ich habe mich gestoßen. Ist nicht weiter schlimm, nur ein blauer Fleck." Schnell legte ich eine Hand an meinen Hals. kathy lächelte uns weiter an und sagte ziemlich übertrieben fröhlich: „Ein komischer blauer Fleck, der sah aus wie ein Knutschfleck..." dann sah sie erst mich und dann Bakura an, der die ganze zeit schweigend neben mir stand. Plötzlich wich ihr fröhlicher Gesichtsausdruck einem nachdenklichem und dann sah es aus als ob ihr ein Licht aufgegangen sei: „endschuldigen Sie mich, ich muss noch was erledigen. In der Pfanne liegen Spiegeleier für Sie beide." dann rannte sie aus der Küche, wobei sie etwas murmelte, was sich sehr nach „Ja, natürlich, gestoßen." anhörte. Fragend schaute ich zu Bakura, dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, nahm sich einen Teller und eins der Spiegeleier, setzte sich und fing seelenruhig an, es zu essen. Ich überlegte kurz, dann tat ich es ihm gleich und wir frühstückten erstmal ruhig.

Nach dem Frühstück wollten wir Rudolph beim Abwaschen helfen. Dieser sah uns irgendwie komisch an, als wir ihn fragten ob wir abtrocknen könnten. „Meister? Stimmt etwas nicht mit Ihnen? sie und abtrocknen? Freiwillig?" „war mir halt nach!" Verteidigte ich mich. denn es kam wirklich nie vor das ich auch nur einen handschlag rührte. wozu hat man auch Bedienstete. Aber das ich anfing zu helfen, gab mir selbst die Bestätigung, dass ich nicht mehr war wie früher. Nicht mehr nur fies und gemein. Das machte mich richtig glücklich. Nachdem wir fertig waren, fragte ich Rudolph ob wir sonst noch helfen könnten. Bakura sagte zu allem nichts. Er hätte wohl niemals freiwillig geholfen, wenn ich ihn nicht darum gebeten hätte. „Nein, nein. Kathy und ich schaffen das auch allein. Sonst haben wir hinterher gar nichts mehr zu tun. Ach ja, wenn ich mir eine Frage erlauben dürfte?" „Ja natürlich. was denn?" „Kann es sein, dass Sie und Bakura-Sama zusammen sind?" /platsch/ Ich hatte mir grade etwas zu Trinken eingeschüttet und wollte es nun eigendlich auch trinken, aber anstatt es runter zu schlucken, verteilte ich es eher auf dem Boden, nachdem Rudolph diese Frage gestellt hatte. Bakura grinste nur und antwortete für mich: „Eigendlich ist dies ja das Privatleben Ihres Meisters. Wie kommen Sie überhaupt auf den Gedanken?" „Naja, Kathy erzählte soetwas. Sie meinte, das der Knutschfleck an Meister Mariks Hals nur von Ihnen stammen kann. Da er diesen gestern noch nicht hatte und auch gestern nicht aus dem Haus gegangen ist." Ich hatte mich wieder gefangen und sah leicht wütend aus: „Ah ja, Kathy spielt also Detektiv. Das sollte sie besser sein lassen. es ist nicht ihr..." Weiter kam ich nicht, denn Bakura hatte mir seinen Arm um die Taillie gelegt und küsste mich nun zärtlich. Nachdem er wieder von mir gelassen hatte sah er Rudolph an. „Sagt das genug? Kathy hatte recht." Dann drehte er sich zu mir um. „Und du solltest dich nicht über soetwas aufregen." Etwas überumpelt antwortete ich, dass ich mich bemühen werde. Rudolph lächelte uns an und wünschte uns noch einen schönen Tag. Ganz plötzlich wurde mir so anders. Ich war glücklich. Glücklich Von meinen Zehenspitzen bis in meine haarewurzeln. ich war so glücklich, dass ich ganz unbewusst Bakuras Hand nahm und mit ihm in mein Schlafzimmer lief, wo wir uns anzogen.

Danach gingen wir, warm angezogen, raus. Einfach nur spazieren. „Sollen wir in den Park gehen?" , fragte Bakura. „Hmm, ist ne gute Idee." Es war zwar uiemlich kalt, aber die Sonne schien angenehm und wir waren nicht die einziegen Leute die unterwegs waren. Es gingen noch viele andere Pärchen spazieren. Familien machten Ausflüge und Jogger liefen an uns vorbei. Vorsichtig legte ich meinen Arm um Bakuras Hüpfte, nicht sicher opb er es zulassen würde. Doch er tat es mir gleich und zog mich ganz nahe zu sich. Dann legte er seinen Kopf sachte auf meine Schulter und summte leise irgendein Lied vor sich hin. Gegen 17 Uhr, es wurde schon langsam dunkel, gingen wir in ein Café um uns wieder aufzuwärmen. Wir bestellten beide eine heiße Schokolade und ich sprach das an, was mich schon den ganzen Tag beschäftigte: „ Du Bakura?" „Hmm?" „Wie denkst du soll es jetzt weiter gehen?" „Ich weiß es selber nicht so genau. Aber was ich weiß ist, dass mir das eigendlich egal ist, solange du nur bei mir bleibst." Der Weißhaarige schob seine Hand unter meine und strich mit seinem Daumen sanft über selbige. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sowas süßen war ich nicht gewohnt. Schon gar nicht von Bakura. Ich gab mir einen Ruck und antwortete: „ Mir geht es eigendlich genauso. Ich möchte einfach nur noch mit dir zusammen sein. Die letzten Wochen konnte ich nur noch an dich denken. Seit deinem ersten Kuss warst du nur noch in meinen Gedanken. An nchts anderes konnte ich denken, nur an dich. Bis vor kurzem konnte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, für jemanden jemals wieder soetwas zu empfinden, aber ich kann es. Du hast den alten Marik zurückgeholt und ich will nicht, das er wieder verschwindet. Bitte lass mich niemals allein, ja?" Was ich da sagte, konnte ich selber kaum fassen. Ich dachte gar nicht darüber nach, ich sagte es einfach und es war wohl auch das beste was ich in diesem Moment tun konnte. Bakura packte schloss sene Hand ganz um meine und lächelte: „Nein, das werde ich nicht, niemals. Ich will dich auch nicht verlieren, weil ich dich liebe." Er sah mir tief in die Augen. Mir wurde so warm im Inneren. Nichts und Niemand sollte uns jemals ausseinander bringen. Wir tranken aus, bezahlten und gingen dann langsam, wieder Arm in Arm, zurück. Es war schon dunkel und ein sternenklarer Nachthimmel mit einem wunderschönen Vollmond leuchtete über uns. Bakura drehte seinen Kopf und küsste mich.

„Gibt's nicht!"...

to be continued

Ich bin mal widda gemein, abba es ist was mehr als sonst odda. ich sage jetzt schonmal, des der nächste teil spätestens in 1 ½ Monaten kommt, weil ich jetzt am weekend umziehe und dann erst in 4 wochen meinen i-net zugang bekommen. abba sobald ich den habe wird sofort upgedatet (cooles wort #g#)

So, zu euren Comments:

antiana: Ich hoffe du freust dia, des ich endlich den nächsten Teil reingestellt habsch. freue mich schon auf deine nächste mail und wie geschrieben, kommt meine dann diesmal schnella...

ReyaD: So, endlich bin ich zurück und kann mal nach deiner story „freítagabend" gucken. muss ich ja auch noch weida lesen...also, ich hoffe du bischt mia noch treu

araglas16: ja, er jeißt doch auch eigendlich bakura, also „Ryou Bakura", abba ich habsch mia halt einfach gemacht, weil ich keine ahnung habsch, wie der grabräuber, also yai bakura richtig heißt. an dieser stelle an alle: wenn jemand des weiß, büdde sagt es mia, hai?

marikarethebest: tja, was mit dem vadda von ryou wird, muss ich noch in die story einbringen, abba da müsst ihr bis zum nächsten teil warten...odda übernächsten, den wir näher uns den bettspielchen der beiden turteltäubchen #fg#

also büdde reviewt trotzdem, hai? habsch euch doch lübb

also denn, man liest sich

eure B3LIAL-I-X66X #knuffelzZz# HEL


End file.
